Cooro
Cooro (クーロ, Kūro) is a crow +Anima and the seeming leader of the group with Husky, Senri, and Nana. Appearance Cooro has blackish-brown eyes and black hair that comes down to his back in a short braided rat's tail with a small crimson ribbon tied onto the end. He wears a yellow leather aviator goggles to protect his eyes from strong wind. Two decorative feathers on the back of his head that he had found. He wears a pair of crimson fingerless, shoulder-legth gloves on both arms, on the right arm he wears a goldenish bracelet with blue dots around it. His sleeveless undershirt, matching his gloves, are also crimson with high collar backless yellow tunic over it that is kept on by a brown belt strapped around his waist. He has loose denim pants that end just below his knees and a pair of yellow gum boots with crimson socks. He obtained a hatchet in volume 3 from a blacksmith named Harden, which he uses to chop wood. His black crow wings grow on his back, like most bird +Anima wings. Personality Cooro is a skilled liar and rather mischievous at times often involving himself in the problems of many others, but still very naïve and random. He is also very gluttonous and his favorite food is apples. But frankly, he eats anything edible. Although most +Anima try to hide their powers, Cooro loves and even shows off his gift regularly, likely because he had them since he was born and feels no shame because of his +Anima. He tends to honor people's decisions, to the point that if people tell him to go away or to leave them alone, he will do exactly that and won't pursue them, although rejection often causes him to go into a sulking form with his wings folded around him. History Cooro was found in a church as a baby, already with his crow wings. He was born as a crow anima when his mother died while pregnant with him, somehow he was still alive and broke free of her body and drew in a crow Anima out of longing to chase after her spirit. Cooro was raised in the Church, Later taken to the research facility in Asteria, where he met Fly Greena, one of the researchers there. Fly asked Cooro if he could take his Anima through 'Anima Removal Surgery' when he got older, Cooro, being very young and didn't understand what he was promising, said yes. Fly then sent Corro out to find other +Anima to preform surgery on, but Cooro purposly forgot the mission he was assigned to, only remembering that he was looking for other +Anima. This is because he preferred to travel with the others. He eventually returned to Astaria, he remembered his promise to Fly and agreed to let him take his Anima, Which was successfully transferred. Later feeling lost, Cooro wandered back to Lilt, where he was born and given his Anima. He felt the same longing from when he was an infant, and had grown his wing back. As soon as he began to fly away his friends came to stop him by grabbing onto his arm, and his void was filled by their friendship, It is certain that his Anima reverted from Fly, back to him as Senri seemed to have been able to tell the difference. Gallery Chapter 1 Cover.jpg|Book 1, Chapter 1 Title Page Cooro marking.png|Cooro's +Anima Mark I SWEAR I LOVE THESE BABIES.png|+Anima Group Hug! Category:Characters Category:+Anima Category:Male